The present invention relates to the microbial decontamination arts. It finds particular application with bandages and wipes and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention will also find application in other areas where oxidants, anti-microbial agents, or medicaments are generated in situ such as in gloves, drapes, and the like.
Heretofore, various wipes and other cloth-like materials have been impregnated with an anti-microbial agent. The anti-microbial agent, most often in a liquid form, is coated on, caused to soak into, or otherwise attached to a flexible carrier or film. Often, the antimicrobial agent treated film is packaged in a sealed pouch to prevent evaporation or contamination. The pouch is opened to use the wipe. The wipe is typically packaged with a sufficient amount of a liquid carrier that a wet layer of carrier and anti-microbial agent are left on the wiped surface. Alternately, the carrier or a dilutant such as water may be added to the film when the package is opened to render the anti-microbial agent more mobile.
Flexible fabric or fiber-like materials which are apt to support mildew, mold, or bacterial growth are often treated with an anti-microbial agent. Often, the fabric or fiber carries materials, e.g., sizing which are apt to support such microbial growth. The anti-microbial agent is typically intermixed with the material which is apt to support microbial growth.
One of the problems with wipes and films of this type is that the anti-microbial agent requires a long shelf life. The wipe may be in the package for weeks or months before it is opened. After the wipe is used and discarded, a significant amount of the anti-microbial agent remains in the wipe. If the anti-microbial agent is a toxin or poison with a long life, disposal of the used wipe carries undesirable environmental and ecological side effects.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved material which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.